


Blood of Zeus - Alphabet Headcanons

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: I really enjoyed Blood of Zeus and have been wanting to start writing for it and help add to this smaller fandom.These most likely wont be full A-Z alphabets, just a few letters each post.Might organize it differently in the future if more letters are added.More characters to be added later ~REQUESTS WELCOME ~
Kudos: 10





	1. Hermes sfw - H,E,R,M,S

**H** onesty - _Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_

  * Of course there are things he can’t share with his lover, especially certain work stuff
  * But he tries to be a pretty open book with you
  * Wants you to trust him so he wouldn’t want to do anything that’d jeopardize that
  * Really strives/ wants to have an open and healthy relationship 



**E** qual - _Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_

  * Hermes would want your relationship as equal as possible
  * _especially_ with a human s/o
  * He wouldn’t want you to feel lesser or powerless in your relationship
  * There may be times where he does take the reins for a bit but mostly out of protection rather control 



**R** omance - _How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

  * Such a ✨ soft boy ✨ 
  * His acts of love can be both cliché or creative depending on the day
  * He wants to make everyday with you special
  * He might surprise you with your favorite flowers or a night out under the stars
  * Has been known to run away with you - _Literally_ \- ~~lol~~
  * Watch sunsets all that mushy shit but he just loves when he can have alone time with you. 



**M** arriage - _Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

  * Hermes does want to get married
  * Growing up in a slightly dysfunctional family ~~to say the least~~ , his fathers multiple baby mamas and such. He has always been careful when it came to partners and choosing one.
  * Hermes would propose to you in a private and relaxed setting. Possibly on a date or just in his or your room
  * He would look deep into your eyes, holding your hands, and expressing in great detail how much you mean to him.
  * Growing up a bastard wasn’t easy, especially with Hera around. Then you came along, you made him feel seen as a his own man and not as one of his fathers ‘mistakes’
  * Your ceremony would be pretty private as well. Nothing too grand, just a few of his siblings and friends
  * Your marriage to Hemes isn’t _perfect_ but he’d be damned if he didn’t try
  * He wants to make you as happy as you’ve made him
  * Many nights filled with cuddling, talking about your days and plans for the next. 



**S** upport - _Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_

  * Very supportive and patient
  * Ever need a shoulder to cry on or a pep-talk? He’s your guy
  * Wants you to be the happiest you can be
  * If you’re studying or doing projects for work he will stay up all night if he must to help you




	2. Apollo sfw - A, G, I, J, P

_**A** _ _ctivities - what do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_

  * When Apollo has a few hours or even a whole day free he’ll probably just ask you want you want to do
  * But something he does enjoy doing with you is going for flights? Rides? ~~Idk lol~~ on his chariot
  * Soaring through the sky with you is always a treat for him.
  * He loves the way the wind catches your hair, the dying rays of sunlight hit your skin at sunset and how you never seem to not be in awe each time you’re up there.



_**G** _ _ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_

  * Being a god never led Apollo to taking you for granted
  * Your presence is always, more often than not, enjoyable
  * Honestly, at the beginning of your relationship he enjoyed having you around but didn’t think that you have _really_ impacted his life significantly
  * Until one day when he went to your home to see you and you weren’t there. He got a bit worried because there was no sign of you and no one knew where you went. He rode his chariot around seeing if he can find you from above. Then he found you! You were deep in the forest by a pool of water feeding ducks and birds, just minding your business in nature
  * The moment he found you his heart felt warmer than the sun.
  * He didn’t realize how heartbroken he’d be if you weren’t in his life, at least without saying goodbye first.



_**I** _ _nspired - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

  * Apollo is pretty open to new things honestly
  * Being with you had brought him down to earth more, literally
  * Walking around your world with you
  * He has of course traveled a few roads down there before but seeing it from your eyes just hit differently
  * I guess you gave him more reason to explore more than what Olympus had to offer



_**J** _ _ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

  * Apollo is pretty chill for the most part, not too worried you’d do anything you shouldn’t
  * He is pretty confident in himself, not arrogant, just isn't too insecure when it does happen
  * Also he accepts that other people might try to talk to you because he finds you gorgeous so why wouldn’t anyone else?!
  * Although I do peg him as the kind with the jealousy that isn’t too outwardly detectable
  * Like if he were to see another man/women, human or god, talking to you a little too friendly he’d go up to you
  * Sending _gentle_ reminders to the person flirting with you who you are with
  * Subtle gestures like lightly wrapping his arm around your shoulders or resting his hand on your hip pulling you closer
  * His face would show a smile but there is just a _flicker_ of warning to the individual to ease up on their flirtations
  * But for the most part if he sees it he’ll probably just watch from afar and ask you about it after
  * Probably one the most likely to just laugh it off, especially if you tell him any lines they threw at you to try and hook ya



_**P** _ _DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

  * Considering you’re mortal at first it was more low key cuz you know… 😒
  * But when he felt you were more than just a small love affair and your place in his heart grew bigger he did tell Hermes and Artemis
  * When it seems safe to be _open_ open about it, he was. Not too flashy about it but just _there_ not ashamed of your relationship
  * He has no qualms giving you tender kisses on your face or hands in public
  * I think he’d tease you a bit but would stop/not at all do it if it made you uncomfortable
  * If you ask Hermes he’d tell you that there have been many nights where Apollo talked deeply about you, it doesn’t help if a little alcohol was involved
  * Nothing too embarrassing or in depth about your intimate relations just your general sweetness and his love for you
  * Anytime he brings you up to Olympus in his chariot he seems to walk just a bit taller with you on his arm, unsure if it’s because other gods are watching or because you just make him proud



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this and that I did our golden boy justice. We don't get to see a whole lot of him so I tried my best.  
> Did I match his character well enough?
> 
> If you have any other headcanons you'd like to see, whether from characters I've already done or new just put them in the comments with the letters you'd like to see. Can be either sfw or nsfw letters. 
> 
> Till next time  
> 💛 ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> If you want to see more feel free to request a character and some letters.  
> I can do both sfw and nsfw alphabet letters.
> 
> Till next time  
> 💛 ~


End file.
